


【锤基】▶女士，您的名字是……？

by Neverbecomefamou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverbecomefamou/pseuds/Neverbecomefamou
Summary: 一个士兵不惜当逃兵也要和一个妓女在一起的故事…





	1. ▶女士，您的名字是……？Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来自I Can't Get You Off My Mind 网易云是个好地方啊

这是两国征战的第十七个年头，距离Asgard的第一场胜利已经过去了五年，人民开始疲惫和恐慌，年轻的男人离家就再没有回来过，家里的老人把他们的孙子送出去时，脸上已经没了当年的欣喜和光荣。

二月，战事终于出现了转机，Asgard大军压线势如破竹，Jotunheim节节败退，战线向后拖了又拖，终于在自己的本土内线设防，在自家门口垂死挣扎。Odin把精尖压在前线，却让Hela在后方清理残余。

Asgard的军官在出发前的晚上高呼着Odin的名字，大喊着这一战必将胜得轻松漂亮。出发前的晚上，老兵和新兵混在在一起，聚拢在Jotunheim抛弃的小酒馆里抽着大烟。老兵拍着青年的肩膀，声情并茂的描述他们如何打得那个丑陋的种族丢盔弃甲，跪在自己面前讨饶。

身材丰腴的女人在酒馆里穿梭，熟练地端着酒盘，坐在男人的怀里，熟练地吞吐着烟圈，红艳艳的嘴唇亮着酒光，笑声从她们的嘴里传出来，就像胜利的号角声一样让人愉快。

“她们是被解救出来的战俘，”Fandral对着一位红发女郎吹了吹口哨，“至少那些老家伙是这么说的。”

“呵，庸俗。”Sif闷下了一瓶啤酒，冷淡地看着四处放电的Fandral。

“别这样，Sif。”Volstagg大口地嚼着猪腿，“你该学会享受！”他灌着烈酒，“你知道，战争一直是男人的天堂。嗯~谁让你是个姑娘呢？”

“真是够了！”Sif翻了个白眼，把一串铜币拍在桌子上就走出了酒馆。

“唉，Sif呢？”Thor刚被好看的小姐拉过去灌了几杯，现在还兴奋着，他捅了捅蒙头喝酒的Hogun，“你们怎么不去玩儿？” 

“我问你，呃，你看那些姑娘都集中在哪里。”Hogun用手指扫过酒馆，轻轻打了个酒隔。 

“那些军官身边？”

“没错，”Volstagg摊了摊手，“所以我们这儿才这么冷清。漂亮姑娘也需要生活啊”

“可我看Fandral也不错啊。”Thor冲远处的女人堆里挥了挥手，Fandral从人堆里伸出手回了个痞痞的军礼，又引起了一堆尖叫。

“哦，Thor，你得知道，我们这种长相，可不上你们生的讨姑娘喜欢。”Hogun重重地和Thor碰了碰杯，“兄弟，我们还是更珍惜这顿大餐。”

“嗯。”Thor噘着嘴点了点头，“好吧，那我可不能辜负了我得长相。”

Thor笑着从椅子上站起来，眼睛正好瞥见一抹绿影急急地穿梭人群。“嘿，Fandral那是谁？”

Fandral顺着Thor的视野望过去，忍不住吹了声口哨，“哦，老天，那妞可真辣！”

“难道我们就不性感嘛~Fandraler~”那群姑娘撒娇似的推了推Fandral的肩膀，“他呀，可看不上大兵呢！”

Thor的眼睛盯着人影，一直到他消失在半身的布帘后面，“这话是什么意思。”

“她呀，只亲近少尉以上的官员，听说从没有人知道过她的名字。”

“怎么，难道你也对她感兴趣了？下士~”一个姑娘把自己的胸脯贴了上去，“我可不比她差呦~”

“Thor，现在整个军营的人都想知道那个姑娘的名字，他们甚至还会拿这个赌钱。”Fandral冲小酒馆的后门扬了扬下巴，“我可全压在你身上了。”

Thor嚣张地笑了出来，“哦，Fandral我什么时候让你失望过。”

Fandral看着Thor径直走向那个姑娘消失的地方，大笑着摇头，他招来押注的小孩儿，“嘿!我押这里官衔最高的！”

 

Thor在垂帘前驻足了一会儿，高级军官散发出的恶臭和三等兵散发出的并没有什么不同，Thor透过门帘看见了那双绿眼睛。干净透彻，在某个男人‘一不小心’触碰了她的臀部之后，那双绿眼睛还会展现出不属于酒俗的讶异和羞怯，不管是不是故意的，它的主人都达成了她的目的，永远都很受用。

“哈哈哈哈，你真是有一条银舌头！”穿着肥大绿军装的上尉不安分地动手动脚，“你能不能用你那条漂亮的舌头干些别的事呢？嗯，小野猫。”

她微微摆着身子，用不同于女人油腻的沙哑嗓音说道，“如果是将军您感兴趣的，我必定会学着去做。”

“是个男人？”

Thor笑意更甚，要知道，在军营，你得学会找乐子。Thor从不在乎性别的约束，他收集美人儿。

“女士，您能怎么能被这位长官称为银舌头呢？”Thor撩开布帘走了进去，小空间里的长官们并不喜欢Thor的唐突举动，但他们不介意有些意料之外的事，毕竟那都是小情趣。

“那都是Algernon上尉的小花头罢了。”

穿着松绿色长裙的美人冲那个被取悦的肥猪一样的男人抛了个媚眼，“我只是受尽各位先生抬爱罢了。”

“咦，瞧你说什么傻话！来，小美人儿，和那个新兵说说，你的战前动员。”

另一个浑身趟着油气的少校挥了挥手让Thor坐在角落里的长凳上。

Thor礼貌的笑了一下，他可不觉得那张可爱的小嘴除了床话还能吐出些什么有用的句子。他懒懒地靠在墙上，展现出他完美的肌肉线条还有包裹在迷彩裤下的长腿以及腿间的雄性象征。

‘也许可以教他做一些口活’，Thor只眯了一下眼睛，让自己的视线擦过他的嘴唇。

他无言地挑衅着小隔间里四五十岁甚至五六十岁的军官，传递着一个简单的信息，“没有人不喜欢年轻的肉体，更何况是一个涉世多年，经验丰富的面首，他们总是希望自己能爽到。”

Thor知道那个尤物也在看自己，所以Thor冲他笑着，露出自己洁白的牙齿，“我洗耳恭听。”

“当然，”男子掖了掖裙子慢慢地站起来，他表现得毫不顺从，更没有感谢Thor的“洗耳恭听”，他站在Thor面前，平视着他海蓝色的眼睛，眼睛里闪着一个男娼不该有的光芒。

“如果谁没有勇气打这一仗，就随他离开吧。我们发给他通行证,并把旅费放进他的钱袋。 我们不愿跟这样一个人死在一起，因他竟然害怕跟战友们一起死❶。”

男子冷冷地盯着Thor的眼睛，就像锁定了猎物的毒蛇，或者是Thor小时候见到的那个乐于给新兵施压的将军，仿佛畏首畏尾的那个是Thor一样，而站在Thor面前的，是无数次直面并击退死神的常胜将军，一个刀尖舔血的人。

“你听懂了吗，下士。”男子微微勾了勾嘴角，转回了那些长官的身边，迎着他们的口哨声露出谦逊的笑容。

Thor在一瞬间不知道做什么言语，他转身离开了，伴着那些老畜生的横笑还有一道玩味的目光，Thor第一次觉得自己变成了笑柄。

“Thor？你怎么出来了。”Sif的声音在耳边响起，Thor抬起头看见她惊讶的目光。

“哦，你不见了，我就出来找你，”Thor平静了一下心情，看着Sif微红的面颊捶了自己一拳，“这花了我一点时间。”

“真的吗，Thor。” Sif用怀疑的语气说出赤裸裸的期待感。

‘太好懂了。’ Thor看着Sif 的眼睛，“当然了，你可是这里唯一的女战士啊Sif。”

“谢谢。”Sif没有料到Thor没在这种浪漫的节骨眼上说出些扫兴的话，于是两个人在月下的小街道里走着，都没有说话，脑子里是不同的事。

“嘿，Thor。” Sif 突然开口了。

“嗯？”Thor看向Sif，却顺着Sif ，的发梢看到了一个模糊的绿影子。

“Thor，我……”

“哦，对了，Sif，Hogun找你有事情！”Thor的双眼紧盯着影子，“我可真是个混蛋，Hogun多次交代了那是个性命交关的大事！”

“那你怎么不早说！”Sif 立刻向小酒屋跑过去，要知道，Thor可从不拿Hogun打掩护。

Sif 刚走Thor就顺着影子的方向跑过去，跟着影子左转右转进了一个隐蔽的小茅屋。绿色的人影四处张望了一下，就走进了密室。

Thor该开心坏了，没想到这个小甜心把自己引到了他的据点，虽然Thor不喜欢用强的，不过调调情也是好的。他屏着气走进了暗室，还贴心地带上了门，Thor向室内走去，他撩开帘子，可眼前的景象对于只想要调调情的Thor来说未免有些太刺激了。

他的小猫正弓起身子把长裙褪到脚踝边，他稍微抬了抬腿，把看起来并不便宜的丝裙踢到一边，自顾自摘下了他金色的假发，柔顺的青丝自然地散在他的颈肩。Thor咽了一口口水，呆若木基地看着男人粗暴地用手背抹掉口红，伸手揉乱自己的头发，然后穿着一条只能隐约遮住腿根的黑色吊带、细网袜还有红底高跟鞋在小卧室里走来走去。

小猫为自己倒了一杯水来缓解酒精的麻痹感，他只喝了一口杯子就被夺走了，取而代之的是一个深吻。Thor把小猫推到长桌上，抬起她的腿让它缠在自己腰上，然后恬不知耻的把他含在嘴里还没来得及咽下去的水吞进喉咙里。

“我还以为这个吻会再热烈些。”Thor居高临下地看着男人，舔了舔嘴唇，“我的吻技不好吗？”

“不错。”Thor身下的小家伙还没反应过来到底发生了什么，“不过我见到过更好的。”

小猫用高跟鞋踢了踢Thor的腿，示意Thor从他身上起开。

Thor一副心领神会的样子，托起小猫的腰把她从桌子上抱下来，然后轻轻地放在床上，期间还偷偷亲了亲他的耳垂。

“我倒觉得你从没见过像我这样吻技高超的人，”Thor拖了把椅子很安分得坐的远远的，“这是你的初吻吧。”

男人慢慢地换成了躺靠的姿势，他的手指缠弄着自己的头发，“当然不是。”

“还有谁呢？”Thor笑得眯起了眼睛，“除了Daddy和mommy。”

男人看着得寸进尺的Thor。

“你看，你不说话了，我就知道，这是你的初吻。”

 

“那是因为我已经数不过来了，下士。”男人站起来，像猫一样舒展着他的身体，“不早了，对吧。”

 

❶：英王亨利五世，战前动员词。


	2. ▶女士，您的名字是……？Ⅱ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个士兵不惜当逃兵也要和一个妓女在一起的故事…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞来自I Can't Get You Off My Mind 网易云是个好地方啊

“得了吧，Thor！” Fandral勒住了缰绳，他微微调转马头让自己和他并行，“那之后你就魂不守舍的，说说吧，反正Sif在很前面，嗯？”

“是啊，Thor！就算是看在我替你应付Sif的份上！老天，你不知道Sif冲过来的时候有多吓人！”Hogun回过头冲着Thor露出苦笑，“你欠我  
一条命。”

“呃，这个嘛……”

“嘿！兄弟们！不要逼他！”Volstagg空出一只手来阻止Fandral不断用手肘捅Thor的盔甲，“Thor不说一定有他的道理！毕竟大情圣还从没有失手过，我猜不是那姑娘把Thor从床上踹下来，就是把Thor给办了！”

“哈哈哈哈！说的对啊Volstagg！”Fandral笑得快从马上掉下来了，他重重地拍了拍Thor的肩膀，“抱歉了兄弟，是我没考虑到！”  
……  
结果Thor还是没怎么出声，他只是皱着眉头盯着自己的手心。

Fandral看他这个样子立刻收起了笑容，“Thor你该不会真的被那美人儿给操了吧？”

“你开什么玩笑！”Thor给了Fandral的盔甲结实的一拳，“我只是被他踹下了床而已。”

“哦哦，”Fandral不厚道地起哄，“这还不如被操了呢～”

Hogun点了点头，“至少那样你还在床上。”

“你们真的是够了！”

“好了好了，快给我们讲讲发生了什么事。”Volstagg拍了拍Thor的胸甲，像鼓励一个刚破处的小孩儿讲他糟糕的初夜一样。

“好吧，是这样的，”Thor很坦诚地告诉了兄弟们事情的经过，除了那只小野猫是男人以外。

三人对于Thor的调情手法赞不绝口，而且更加的好奇那个让所有老兵充满战斗信心和求生欲望的美人到底是什么样的人间绝色。

Thor把他夸得天花乱坠，生动形象地描述了小猫光滑且充满胶原蛋白的皮肤以及他们的那个吻。

“我敢打包票！那个绝对是他的初吻！”Thor的脸涨得通红，就好像他在讲自己的初吻似的。

“Thor，我想你一定是被迷晕了，”Fandral很同情地拍了拍他的肩，“那可是一个……勾栏美人，而且是专门陪那些高官的美人儿！你知道的Thor，那些沙皮狗可就盼着这一次了。”

“他不是便宜的妓女！”Thor揪过Fandral的衣领冲他吼道，声音让前面的士兵纷纷回头。

“啧，又陷进去一个。”有个老兵见怪不怪地摇摇头，毕竟从他刚打进这片区域开始，总有一些小兵因为那个神秘的女人略施小惠就不能自拔的。光一个微笑就疯癫不已，一上前线就冲在最前面，满脑子都是建功立业，想着变成将军的傻瓜还真不在少数。

Thor意识到自己有些过于激动了，虽然Fandral说的是实话，但他知道真相不是这样的。  
“抱歉，Thor。”Fandral还是道歉了，“然后呢？”

“然后……”Thor深吸了一口气，“他靠在床上，抬起他的眼睛看着我，我的天，我和你们说过他的眼睛了没有！那就是上好的绿水晶也比不上！”

“然后？”

“然后他用他那种沙哑又性感的嗓子对我说：‘已经不早了’。”

“然后呢？”

“我当然是以为他在暗示我留下来过夜啊，我是说，所有人在经历过这么美妙的吻之后，他们总是希望，更深入，对吗？”

“一般来说，是的。可我猜，那位女士可不是你用你的那些小把戏就能打动的。”

Thor显然很满意Fandral的那声“女士”，他的脸色和谐了很多，“所以，我又给了他一个吻，慢慢地把他压到床上，然后脱掉了我的大衣。”

Fandral肯定地点点头，“很合理，然后呢，他用脚狠狠地感受了一下你的尺寸？”

“没，他突然翻身骑在我的身上，然后慢慢地解开了我的衬衫。”

“Wow，老兄，我想你一定得意忘形了吧！”Volstagg说。

“我的兄弟都开始兴奋了！”

“结果？”

“他把衬衫蒙在了我的脸上，隔着衬衫亲了我的额头，然后贴着我的耳朵轻轻说了四个字母，B I L L。”

“我想那大概就是他的名字。”Volstagg的声音听起来毫不意外…

“哦，你看起来冷静极了，”Thor感觉稍稍有些扫兴，“我还以为没有人知道他的名字呢。”

“这里的每个军官都问出过他的名字，只不过不一样而已，Ethan ，Jayden，Aiden…Thor谁知道呢，这也许是他的又一个花名。”Fandral抖了抖自己的钱袋，“不过，别伤心，孩子，对于一个下士来说，你做的不错。”

三人赞同地点点头，“嘿，Thor，你该不会是想要撇开话题吧？然后呢，然后！我和Hogun都迫不及待地想知道那个小妞是怎么耍的你！”

“好吧，他草率地吻着我，顺手解开了我的皮带，然后熟练地把我的手捆了起来，你知道，我一直喜欢玩花样……”

“可我们不知道你也喜欢被玩儿。”Hogun说。

“哦吼吼，一针见血。”Hogun和Volstagg击了个掌。

“好吧好吧，随你们怎么说，”Thor笑着摇了摇头，“然后他慢慢地离开了我，我听见翻东西的声音，我还以为他要找点什么小玩意儿之类的，结果都半天了还没个下文的。接着我闻到了一阵香气，又过了一会儿，他卧室的门突然关上了。我这才从床上坐起来，挣扎着想解开他打的结。”

“哦，我猜Thor一定明白了两个道理。”

“什么？”

“一.这军队的皮带质量真他妈不错。二.有些人永远都认不出活结和双环结。”

“你们到底还要不要听了！”Thor翻了个白眼。

“抱歉我们忍不住！”Fandral说，“毕竟这样的好机会可不是每天都有的！继续！”

“我花了好久才把那个……双环结给解开。我在房子里转了一圈，除了那扇我怎么敲都敲不开的门，没有别的出路，他带走了我除了那件衬衫和我当时穿在身上以外的所有东西。他房间的梳妆台上放满了‘玩具’，镜子上用口红写着‘玩得愉快’。直到我发现我的兄弟翘得老高，我才知道那阵香味是催情药！所以我不得不灭掉香，用他床下面的斧头凿开门，然后溜回营帐偷了一个白痴的衣服在雪地里躺了一夜！”

“哦，我不得不说，那位女士真的是干得漂亮！”Volstagg忍不住赞叹，“我想这么做已经很久了！”

“嘿！”

前方突然传出了马群受惊的嘶鸣声，“怎么回事！”四个人几乎在同一时间警惕起来。

“你们在后面做什么呢！”Sif 勒住马绳，“前方有异常，他们已经去侦察了！”

“好的，闲聊够了！”，Thor抖了抖缰绳，“可别忘了我们来这儿的目的！”

五个人策马跑到了最前面时，侦察兵已经回来了，他还架着一个快死的中年人。

“前方的小城堡是Jotunheim的一个小据点，城堡的地下室被他们用来储藏粮食，他已经不行了，领不了我们，据说通往地下室的暗门很难找，但是可能有另一条路。”

大部队立刻就动身了，他们在接近据点的时候改为步行，Jotunheim的士兵并不像Asgard的老兵说的那样不堪，他们似乎没有痛觉拼了命地挥刀，毫不畏惧死亡，像疯狗一样撕咬着Asgard的大军，一瞬间场面混乱而血腥。十个士兵的尸体才能换来一个Jotunheim士兵的死亡。不过，好在Asgard人多势众，而那些干部多少也有一点对得起他们官衔的本事。

Asgard胜了。剩下的事情就是找到Jotunheim屯粮的密室。

Thor在诺大的城堡里兜兜转转，这种聪明活儿他很少做，比起动脑子他更喜欢暴力执法或是和他的小美人儿们在这里来上几炮，不知道为什么，他走到了一间卧室。Thor本着例行巡视的心态四处翻了翻，在打开衣柜的时候，他的眼睛完全被一套绿色的华丽服装吸引了，是一套战斗装，Thor摩挲着他的用料，都是上乘货色，大概是这座城堡的老主人留下来的。Thor看着战甲，脑子里不禁浮现出那个美人的身影，这很适合他，各种意义上的。

“Bill？”Thor嗤笑了一声，把衣服挂了回去，他回过头，看见了一面镜子，等身镜。

“嗯~真是恶趣味。”Thor走过去摸了摸镜面，脑子里自然地浮现出一行话，“玩得愉快”。

“干！”Thor捶了它一拳，然后床下出现了一个暗道。

“嘿兄弟们！我想我找到了！”

第一个出现的是Sif，她显然比Thor要震惊得多，“Thor？你是怎么找到的！”

Thor不屑地摊手，“Jotunheim人的老把戏了。”一副他一向深谙此道的样子，“Sif，我懂的比你以为的要多的多！”他拍了拍Sif的肩就走出去了，Thor想着，‘那只小猫还真是我的幸运星啊。’

按照常理，Thor被表彰了，虽然那些老混蛋并不想这么做，Thor在人群中接受人们仰慕的眼光，他突然想要一个人静一静，因为他有一种预感，很强烈。

所以Thor走到了城堡的边缘，那里死尸堆叠也还受得到一点点远处的火光。Thor实在没什么能够关注的了，所以他扫视着尸体，慢慢地他皱起了眉头。有哪里不对。Thor突然觉得自己的脑子变得灵光了，他走了一个来回，肯定了自己的猜想。

“Sif？”Thor大步走进他们扎营的地方，城堡的边缘，“Fandral？Hogun！Volstagg？”Thor抬头看了看热闹的城堡，“得了吧，这有什么好庆祝的！”

于是Thor又一次闯进了高级军官的小房间，“先生，你们必须听我说！”

“这里可没有什么好听你说的，我想你今天已经出进尽了风头！”一个中尉对他挥了挥手，“去吧去吧！”

“这关系到我们的存亡！整个军队！”Thor一拳捶在酒桌上，“现在闭嘴然后听我说！”

这招显然十分的有效，那些将军们终于冷冷地正眼看他了。

“今天的战斗，打得太简单了，Jotunheim派出来的兵又老又残，没几个是完整的壮丁，而且那个谷仓，太奇怪了，我们打了一整天的仗，没有人来提寻过粮食，这是个陷阱。”

……

不知道为什么，小房间在一瞬间陷入了沉默，然后他们开始疯狂的大笑。

“Jotunheim的兵又老又残？他们一个能敌我们的十个！Jotunheim需要防守！他们的贼窝！Jotunheim需要青壮年，就像我们一样，他们要决一死战！下士，不要以为你真的聪明！我们一向比你有脑子！”

“可是！”

“酒来了。”

熟悉的声音打断了Thor的话，Thor扭过头去，就看到他的美人儿换了一套深蓝的小礼服平端着酒盘走了进来，他们的目光没有一丝交际。  
Thor转身出去，而他轻车熟路的坐在人群中。

“Bill？”Thor靠着那间卧室的门轻轻的笑着，“我们还有很多功夫可以耗的。”


	3. ▶女士，您的名字是……？ Ⅲ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▷（本章NC-15警告）一个士兵不惜当逃兵也要和一个妓女在一起的故事…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞来自I Can't Get You Off My Mind 网易云是个好地方啊

Thor可以看到士兵们在一楼的大厅喝酒或者呕吐，他们的兴致全没有昨天那样好，或许是被那些前仆后继的敌人吓蒙了，又或许这么大的城堡里，缺了几个妞儿。

宴会结束了，没有人去清理残局，Thor看着乱糟糟的地板，突然有些感慨。长官和士卒就像战胜者和战败者，后者永远没有前者的傲气。他和看守谷仓入口的士兵换了班，一个人在房间里徘徊着，四处翻找，消磨时光。

那边的小房间终于打开了门，Bill是第一个走出来的，他对军官们微微欠身打算走下楼。他经过了Thor守着的门口，被他一把拉进了房间。

“好久不见，Bill。”Thor把他压在门板上，“你怎么会在这里。”

“不然呢？站在你们出征的村口等你凯旋？”他的脸上永远带着游刃有余的笑容。

“我们刚打下这座城堡，你当晚就到了，你要我怎么相信你！”

“那你大可不信，又没有人逼你。”

“你最好说实话，我可以现在就杀了你。”

“你不会的，你不舍得。”

“你总是有道理，”Thor放开了他，“而且从来没错过。”

“在你这个年纪，说从来还太早了。”他看着Thor烦躁地踱步， 轻声说：“我是个军妓。”

Thor转过身惊讶地看着他。

“你不该露出这样的表情。”

“Bill，我不相信。”Thor看着他的眼睛，“你不可能是一个军妓！”

“理由。”

“你是一个高傲的人。”Thor摇摇头，“我不相信你宁愿当一个军妓却不当一位军官。”

“任何人都可以是高傲的，何况，我只要能活着。”他给自己倒了一杯酒，舒展着身体，优雅地靠在门边的立柜上，没有看见Thor朝他走过来。

“不要喝他们给你的酒！”Thor拍掉了他的杯子，玻璃在地板上碎裂，他看着名贵的红酒变成了针织地毯上的酒渍，然后皱起了眉头。

“你疯了，那可是头一批的白马！”他盯着半个没有碎开的杯壁，走过去。

“你才是疯了！”Thor拉住他打算拾起残破酒杯的手，“你不知道他们在酒里放了什么！”

“当然知道。”他甩开了Thor的手，“所有的药对我都没有效果。”

“怎么可能。”

“怎么不可能。”他用指尖沾了沾红酒然后轻轻吮了一下，“现在我是Asgard的军妓，而以前，我是Jotunheim的战俘。”

“我很抱歉，Bill。”

“你知道我不叫Bill，对吧。”他拨开了酒杯碎片，然后站了起来。

“那是你告诉我的名字。”Thor笑了笑，他眼前的人正用一种他没见过的眼神打量着他，所以他向前走了一步，“我很珍惜你赐我这个下士的那四个字母。”

“别拿你糊弄女孩的那一套放在我的身上，我对男人不感兴趣。”他坐在椅子上翘起二郎腿，蓝色的裙子勾勒着他的腰身，“刚才你打碎了我的一瓶酒，现在还暗示我和你上床，说吧，你打算用什么作为交换？”

Thor指了指自己。

“我喜欢女人，和你一样。”

“可我喜欢美人，像你一样。”

“是么，”他捻着自己的头发，“大战当前，你的脑子里竟然都是些原始乏味的东西。”

“哇哦，我向你保证，这些东西或许很原始，但绝对不乏味。”Thor用手指勾起他的下颚，“给我一个机会，我会向你证明。”

他眯起了眼睛，“是吗，我可没有多少时间。”

“不过一个晚上，宝贝。”Thor细细地吻着他的耳垂，揽住他的腰。

“嗯，”男人推开了Thor站起来，一步步向前，直到Thor坐倒在房间的大床上，他俯下身子，舔过Thor的下唇，然后在他的鼻尖上轻轻咬了一口，“在我从浴室里出来之前把自己弄干净。”

“当然。”

Thor愣愣地看着男人走进浴室，呼吸一促。

 

Thor从别的房间回来的时候，男人已经躺在那张大床上了，深绿的床单很衬他的肤色。他的睡姿极其得乖巧，侧躺，双手置于额前，黑发散开，身体微微蜷曲。白色的衬衫没有扣好，露出精致的锁骨，也不够长，没遮住黑色的短裤。他后悔自己没能早点过来，错过了他全身赤裸的从浴室里出来找衣服穿的景色。

Thor轻轻地走进去，把门锁上，他不知道他的小猫睡熟了没有，所以他只是亲吻了他的额头，然后躺在他的身侧，给他盖上了被子，吹灭了床头的蜡烛，然后安静地闭上自己的眼睛。

过了很久，床的另一侧下陷了一些。Thor睁开眼睛的时候，小猫正跨坐在他的腰上，意外柔软的臀部贴着自己的性器，他的绿眼睛像猫一样在夜里发着光。

“醒了？”Thor小声笑着，他的小猫正用他的小爪子轻轻地挠着自己的胸肌，这让他觉得很痒。

“嗯”，声音像是从他的喉咙里发出来的，可爱得不像话，小猫看着Thor直起上身，然后轻轻环住他的脖子，在把头埋进Thor的颈窝里，双腿紧紧缠住Thor的腰。

Thor感到他的小猫用自己的脑袋蹭了蹭他的肩，“不要装困了。”Thor把手伸进小猫的衬衫里，轻轻地按着他的脊骨，怀里的人是不像样子的敏感，手指间轻轻碰一下肩胛骨，身体就会小幅度地弹一下，Thor突然发现，他在那群高级官员中表现出的生涩和羞怯也并不全是装出来的。

“想做吗？”

小猫在Thor的耳边笑了，他舔了一下Thor的耳朵，然后密密麻麻的吻落在了Thor的身上。Thor看着他的小猫弓起身子在自己的心脏上落下一个吻，然后他的大眼睛眨了眨，对Thor露出了狡猾的笑。

“明明是第一次，倒是很会煽动我啊，”Thor的手滑到小猫的臀上，轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，“这样待会儿，你就要受不住了。”

小猫偏过头，把Thor压到床上，胡乱地亲吻Thor的嘴巴，随Thor褪去自己的底裤，熟练地给自己做着扩张。他们的吻没有断过，Thor进入他的时候，小猫就把急促的喘息全部压进了Thor的喉咙里。

“哈，哈……”

小猫猛地扬起了下巴，眼角的泪水像钻石一样闪亮。Thor咬住他的喉结轻轻吸吮，双手却扣住他的腰连续操进他的身体。Thor终于放过了他的喉咙，他腾出一只手来扶着他的后背免得他倒下去。热潮来得毫无预告，Thor被突然绞紧的内壁刺激得没控制好力度，最后一下狠狠地顶在他的前列腺上。

“呜 ”

小猫的身体不受控制地颤抖，轻喘声拔高了一度而且无比的甜腻，他咬住自己的右手，叫声还是随着Thor的顶弄一波一波地溢出来，他的不应期如此的短，前端又开始挺立，腰肢晃得像个娼妇，泪却干净得是个处女。他用自己的额头抵着Thor的脑袋，轻且软地叮咛，手扶着Thor的肩，颤颤巍巍却不敢握紧。

“嗯……慢一点……”

Thor抬起头去蹭着他的鼻尖，听话地放慢了速度，膨胀的性器慢慢地捣弄着小猫的软肉，Thor顺着他的泪痕一直吻到他的眼睛然后再含住他的下唇。

“不行了？”

“嗯。”

“你射得太快了，宝贝，之后会很累的。”Thor递给他一小条黑丝带，“之前翻柜子找到的，小礼物。”

“要做什么……”

Thor拉过小猫的手带他摸到他的前端，“自己绑起来，乖。”

小猫摇着头，但还是乖乖把手从Thor的肩上移开，一边保持着平衡一边艰难地打着结。

“稍微打紧一点。”Thor看着他听话的样子安慰性地护住他的脑袋，在他系紧的时候恶劣地碾过内壁的凸点，看着他慌张的样子笑着，“好了，现在抱住我的肩。”

Thor的动作变得紧凑而有力，他用舌头舔着小猫的上颚，把自己完全操进他的身体里，一次又一次，泪水和体液一起打湿了昂贵的床单。随着打桩一样的操弄，Thor突然感到小猫内壁的收缩。

“想射吗？”

“嗯。”

“等我一起。”

在临近高潮的时候Thor解开了丝带然后射在了他的身体里，小猫完全脱力了，只是趴在Thor的胸口大口大口地喘气，对他来说，初夜就遇到Thor这匹种马未免有些太刺激了。

Thor温柔地抹过他眼角的泪水，“警告过了，以后不许再撩拨我，嗯？”

小猫用鼻子拱了拱Thor的肩膀让Thor把他圈在怀里，然后从喉咙里发出细小的呼噜声。

“好乖，先去洗澡，不然会发烧的。”

小猫呜咽了一声，闭着眼睛感受到Thor慢慢退出他的身体，白浊顺着大腿根缓缓地流出来。Thor快速地清理完，随便找了几条毯子铺在床上就抱着他睡着了。

 

天亮得很快，Thor醒的时候小猫还闭着眼睛，军队的早号吹响了，Thor怀里的人几乎是一瞬间就跳下了床，等Thor反应过来的时候，他已经穿上了普通的男装打算离开了。

“Thomas！”Thor叫住了他，这个名字是昨天他说的最后一句话。

男人在门口停下来，“怎么。”

“我……”

“你看到的，只是我让你看到的。”


	4. ▷女士，您的名字是……？Ⅳ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个士兵不惜当逃兵也要和一个妓女在一起的故事…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞来自I Can't Get You Off My Mind 网易云是个好地方啊

“今天！是你们留名千古的日子！”马上的将军抽出刀鞘里的长刀，“攻下这个山头，Asgard必胜！” 

大军向Jotunheim最后的堡垒出发，怀着必胜的心情，Thor显得更加的激动，他期待这次的胜利，渴望以胜者的姿态回到那座城堡里，在那里，还有他的美人。

“Thor，你今天状态不错啊！”Fandral驾着马勉强跟在Thor的身后。

“Fandral，你不会知道我昨天晚上和谁待在一起的。”

“那位绿眼睛的女士，当然。我看见你把他拉进房间里了。”

“并且度过了美妙的一夜。”

“Thor，我不得不告诉你，你现在的表情就像你七年前睡到那个贵族小姐一样。别表现得像个处男。”

“Fandral你是不会懂的，青涩的美好。”

“得了吧Thor，你今天有击杀几个的信心。”

“不论你再怎么努力，我永远是你的两倍。”

Thor笑着策马向前，轮起锤子狠狠地砸向敌军的脑袋。血肉和脑浆一起迸发出来，糊在另一个敌人脸上。

这场战斗持续了很久，没有人敢说他们打得很轻松，Jotunheim的兵都是值得尊敬人，这一点，Thor深有体会，他已经不止一次地看到半边肠子都流出来了的人还在举剑作战。

Thor坐在篝火堆旁边，和他的四勇士一起分享战场上的见闻。

“你们怎么看这一仗？”Sif翻弄着木柴。

“险胜。”Hogun摇头，“我从上面听说了，这次也是一样，没有一个活口。”

“真是不知道Laufey用了什么手段让他们这么死心塌地的。”Volstagg大口咀嚼着来历不明的火腿肉。

“嘿，兄弟们，不觉得这很蹊跷吗！”

“你说说看。”

“Jotunheim的士兵，他们拼命的作战方式，战略部署，还有我们攻下的那个粮仓，所有的事情都是那么的不合理！”

“Thor，你是不是想太多了。”

“但愿……我看到的，只是他们让我看到的……”

 

绿眼睛的美人儿照例在夜间出入军官的小帐篷，只不过时间呆得越来越短了，Thor每天夜里都等在他能一眼望到的地方，然后共度良宵。

所以Thor也收集到了很多别人都没有听到过的名字，Freddie， Henry，Adam，Hank，Robert，Jonathan，James……Thor每晚都用新的名字称呼他的小猫，却从不认为这会是最后一个从他的嘴里说出来的名字。

“其实这样也不错。”Thor有时候会这样想着，相互纠缠，永无止尽。

“你希望战争永远地进行下去吗。”

“当然不！”

“那就好了。甚至是我，都希望战争快点结束。”小猫闭起眼睛，调整了他侧躺的姿势，今天的他没有做任何事情的兴趣，显然Thor也是这样。

“宝贝……”

“Tom。”

“Wow，看来我又收获了一个新的名字！”Thor低低地笑着，他的气息刚好铺在Tom的前额，“我还以为今天会一无所获呢。”

“你需要休息，这个精虫上脑的家伙，明天的那一场可是绝杀。”Tom用手肘杵了杵Thor的肚子，“那些老头子看起来很认真，尽管每个人脑子里的东西都是一样的恶心，和你一样。” 

“绝杀……”Thor把自己的嘴唇压在Tom的头发上，“有些事情，我想告诉你……”

“说吧，在你怀疑什么。”

“你确实很聪明。”

“少废话。”

“我们打的这几场，虽说胜得都不轻松，但是势头越来越好了，至少看起来是这样的。大家好像都看到了希望，总觉得这事能成，但是，我总觉得有些什么不对的……”

“关于Jotunheim的士兵？”

“没错，他们好像感受不到疼痛，而且百毒不侵，就像一个傀儡。”

“就像我。”Tom睁开了他的眼睛，“这有什么难理解的，Laufey是个疯子，擅长制药，或是巫毒，他的一生都在寻求战争，而不是战胜。”

“Tom……”Thor搂着他的肩，把他照在自己怀里，“虽然我不该问，但是……他们对你做了什么。”

“人体实验。Asgard和Jotunheim的战争开始于我五岁的时候，它带走了我的母亲。我的父亲，一个好战分子，我再没见到过他。又过了五年，第一场决定性的战争开始，Jotunheim惨败，他们撤退的时候顺便带走了我，在我的每一顿饭里掺杂毒药，却没能杀掉我，后来Jotunheim退兵，Asgard占领了小镇，镇上缺女人，而我缺钱。”

Thor看着Tom，说不出什么话来。

“你没必要，觉得抱歉，至少我没怎么觉得疼痛，可那些士兵就不一样了。”

“那些士兵？也被下毒了？”

“不是，差不多，类似于一种巫毒，战士们喝下那碗酒，就只能死在战场上，每个逃回战壕的士兵不会得到治疗，只要你背叛Jotunheim，你的皮肉腐烂一样的疼痛，内脏会发出吱吱的响声，就像放在铁板上的肉，然后度过漫长的等待，然后死亡，虽然他们表面上看起来无比的正常。唯一能救赎他们的，就只有战斗，无尽的战斗，杀戮带给他们快感，让他们忘记疼痛，甚至刺激他们的新陈代谢加快伤口的愈合。这就是为什么Jotunheim的士兵个个死在战场上，就算断手断脚也要尝试用他们的牙齿咬断你们的喉咙，那不是什么了不起的爱国热诚，不过是为了让他们自己更好受一些而已。”

“每一个吗？”

“没错，包括将领。”

“我不敢相信你居然还在我的身边。”Thor紧了紧他的手臂。

“或许吧，没人能保证我明天还活着。”Tom把头埋进Thor的肌肉里，吸了吸鼻子。

Thor偏过头看着蜷缩在怀里的那一小只，“我们之间，绝不会就这样……”

“你疯了。”他的语气听起来很平静，平静得无法让Thor的幻想进行下去，“战争结束，我们结束。”

“为什么！”

“那按照你希望的呢？战争胜利，你的官衔提高，成为准尉甚至尉官，我转到一家乡下的酒馆，你偶尔抽空来看我，顺便和我来上一炮，告诉你的妻子和孩子你只是去拜访乡下的老战友，就这样，一直到你没有发生关系的能力为止。”

“可我希望的是，你成为我的妻子，你管住我，把你自己完全交给我。我们领养一个孩子，一直到我离开人世，然后你依旧思念我，为我活下去。”

“你想要娶我？”

“是的。不过你依旧可以用假名和我结婚，在厌倦的时候甩掉我，然后在我一次又一次的纠缠里和我旧情复燃。听起来很吸引人不是吗？”

“你爱我？”他微微撤离Thor的怀抱。

“当然，我爱你胜过这个世界上的任何美人，你大可放心，我会是一个优秀的丈夫。”

“你凭什么爱我。我们见面的时间加起来都没有一个星期，你不了解我，甚至不知道我的名字。”

“这么说起来你也不知道我的名字，我想我们扯平了。”

“是吗，Thor Odinson。”

“你怎么知道？你见过Fandral了！”

“要知道你的名字并不难，Thor，你带着愚蠢的傲气走进房间，身穿普通军装，脚上的军靴却价值不菲。再加上你偷偷养了一匹汗血宝马，带着四个侍从，自认不凡的性格，充斥着肌肉和性激素的脑子。只用瞥一眼就知道你是Asgard的王子，不过是因为和父亲有些什么摩擦或是急于想证明自己，所以隐瞒身份潜入军队。”

“你还真是一开始就看透我了啊，宝贝。”

“Tom。”

“哈哈哈，好，好，那么作为交换，告诉我你的名字吧。”

“那也要等你有命回来再说。”Tom用小臂勾住Thor的腰，“或许我明天抱着的就只是一个卖相不错的尸体了。”

“说不定我会当一个逃兵呢。”Thor像哄孩子一样拍着Tom的背，“为了你。”

“然后呢。”

“然后我会带着你逃得远远的，没有战争，只有我们两个人。一个王子为了一个军妓抛弃本将胜利的战争还有他的王位，这样的故事会让人感动的落泪吧。”

“我想大家可能更偏向于一个胸大无脑的下士为了出生贫贱的女孩努力成为将军的故事，更何况，王位的顺位继承人应该是你的姐姐Hela才对吧。”

“你知道得不少呢。”

“军营里的乐趣。”

“不会的，我保证。逃跑是懦夫的行为。”Thor轻轻拍了拍他的背，“睡吧，为明天晚上做好准备。”

 

天亮得似乎更快了，Thor骑在马上，看着他站在昨天扎营的地方远远地望着自己，就像一个远送自己的妻子。Thor忍不住笑起来，把马鞭甩出清脆的响声。

“攻下这个峡口！Jotunheim已经穷途末路！而Laufey的首级，会给砍下它的人带来无尽的金钱和荣耀！”

人们热血沸腾，怀着不同的心情面对Jotunheim的疯子们，Thor和Fandral他们依旧冲在最前面，一路制造着残破的尸体。每个Asgard的士兵都有预感，今天是他们扬名的日子。Jotunheim的大军开始败退，向后撤，朝着峡谷的方向飞奔。

Thor看着他眼前的敌人。

“他们在逃跑？”

“追上去！”将军用刀背鞭着马身，向那个峡口冲过去，煽动着一大群人追上去。

“Thor我们走！”Si 驾着马从Thor的身边擦过。

“不，不对劲，等一下。”Thor拦住了向前冲的四个人，“让他们先走，我们断后。”

“怎么了Thor。”Fandral没有其他人那么心急，他看着Thor紧促的眉头，“你想到了什么？”

“那些士兵，他们从不逃跑。”

“他们害怕了！这是必然的。”Sif 冲着Thor喊。

“不对，这和他说的不一样。”Thor拉着缰绳让马掉了个头，“绝对不是这样的。”

“他对你说了什么！Thor！”Fandral跟在Thor的身后，帮着Thor清理那些像峡谷逃窜的残兵。

“他说Laufey对Jotunheim的士兵下了药，逃跑会让他们疼痛甚至死亡。”Thor将他的锤子轮了个来回，“这里面绝对有诈！”

“你在开什么玩笑！怎么可能会有这种事情！”Sif把剑从一个逃兵的喉咙里拔了出来。

“绝对有问题！我们就在洞穴外面守着，万一有了变故，再进去支援！”

“好吧，就这样决定了，我们先清理完这些渣渣。”Fandral附和着跟在了Thor的身后。

Jotunheim散在峡谷外的人数并不少，这废了他们不少功夫，不过好在Jotunheim的士兵总是狗看到肉了一样冲过来，这至少省下了他们满世界寻找残兵的时间。

正午的太阳已经升起来了，却照不透Jotunheim的阴霾，峡口还是该死的冷，Thor帮忙安顿着伤员，把他们运上马车，看着他们向城堡的方向慢慢地驶过去。

Sif无数次向峡口望去，里面黑洞洞的什么都看不见。

“该死的Thor我不能在这里干坐着！”Sif 快疯了，“我是战士！我该去战斗！你到底在顾虑些什么！”

“按他说的。”

“他是谁！”Sif声嘶力竭，“别告诉我是那个妓女！你为了一个妓女就甘心当逃兵吗！”

“我没有！”

“没有吗！你看看外面的人，他们都伤了才会守在外面的！你呢！你受伤了吗！”Sif转身略过了Thor，“够了！”

她跑进了峡谷，Volstagg和Hogun犹豫了一下也跟了进去。

“Thor，说吧，你到底在顾虑些什么。”Fandral走在Thor的身侧。

“这是个峡口，你不知道里面有些什么，你看到的，只是他让你看到的。”

“你看到的，只是他让你看到的。”Fandral笑了一下，“这句话是那位女士对你说的吧。”

“没错。”Thor低着头，“但是！”

“Thor，我相信你，也相信那位女士，Jotunheim的大军可能在里面设有埋伏，但是就算是这样，我也得拼上性命，而你，Thor，你得像个办法让我们都活着回来。你或许需要一些鼓励，但是这些我做不到，放心吧，我会照顾好他们，在帮你争取一些时间，你的马，来回两个小时足够了。”Fandral拍拍Thor的肩膀然后掉头走进了峡口里。

Thor看着Fandral的背影，驾马向他们早起行军的地方跑过去。

Thor只跑到一半，就看到了身穿绿色战袍的Tom，他骑着马，高傲得像一个亲王，一个将军，或者一个策划者。

 

“你怎么在这里？”

“那你呢？履行诺言，变成了一个逃兵。”

“不，我只是觉得不对劲而已。”

“所以你就离开了，像一个逃兵一样？”

“Tom，我只是没有办法证明我是对的而已。”

“发生了什么。”

“他们攻进了峡谷，可我觉得事情变得越来越奇怪了。”

“你在担心。”

“他们逃跑了。可他们永远都直面战争。”

“峡谷里面有埋伏。”

“没错，但是仅仅是这样的话，我也该……”

“Jotunheim的据点在峡谷里，不擅长肉搏，对毒性几乎免疫，还要我再说些什么？比如Laufey永远给自己藏了一条退路，再简单一点，退路和谷仓相连。”

“你是说……”

“是去杀掉Laufey还是救你的朋友。”

“该死的！”

Thor调转马头奔向峡谷，可那里已经燃起了大火，充斥着皮肉烧焦的气味，有些人逃出来了，只是有些人。

“Fandral！Sif！该死的！Hogun！Volstagg！”

Thor的马在峡口兜兜转转却怎么也闯不进去。

“放弃吧！他们已经没救了。”一个残兵用虚弱的声音叫住Thor，“至少Jotunheim都被消灭了……”

 

“不，不是全部的。”

Thor冷着脸冲到城堡时，他在那间熟悉的卧室里看见了一个瘦削变形的男人，他捂着胸口，脸痛苦地扭曲，是Jotunheim的王，Laufey。

“你这混蛋！”

Thor单手把Laufey从那张该死的床上拎起来，Laufey睁开他血红的眼睛，轻蔑地笑笑。

“没想到你就为了这么一个男人放弃了Jotunheim。”Laufey的声音听起来像用硫酸洗过了喉咙，“Well，well，Thor Odinson，在我死后，我建议你去翻翻你们将军的战俘名册，里面可有不少好东西。”

“去死吧。”

Thor扭断了他的脖子，看到那个男人的头堪堪荡在他的肩上，Laufey变得毫无生机，Thor把他甩到一边，然后懊恼地坐在床上。Laufey也死了，他不知道自己现在该做什么。

“咚咚咚！”

Thor抬起头，但是不知道声音是从哪里发出来的。

“咚咚咚！！！”

Thor从床上坐起来，四处张望，然后那张大床被移开了一条缝。

“Thor？你怎么在这里！”Fandral抹了一把自己变得漆黑的脸，然后扶着Hogun从暗道里走出来。

“Fandral！你怎么！我还以为你们出事了！”Thor连忙走上去帮忙搀扶不断从暗道里走出来的人。

“Thor你是对的，峡谷里弥漫着毒气，我们几乎没有办法呼吸，但是Jotunheim的兵却完全没有被影响，后来有人打开了暗门，我们才逃出来的。”Fandral不停地深呼吸来清除身体里的有毒空气，“你为什么在这里？”

“来杀Laufey。”

“他死了？”

Thor指了指墙角，“在那里。”

“什么？”Fandral望向墙角那边，看见Laufey堆叠在角落里变形的尸体，“我们赢了……？”

“没错！我们赢了！”

Thor后知后觉，胜利却没有带给他一点点的喜悦。

 

“太好了！终于胜利了！”

人们口口相传，欣喜的神情刻在脸上。明天就可以启程了，而今夜，是他们狂欢的日子。

Thor坐在角落里喝酒，他的小猫还没有现身。Thor终于开始回忆今天早上发生的事情。所有的信息一下子塞进了Thor的脑子里，他回忆着Laufey死前说的话，Thor用手轻轻握住自己的喉咙，突然觉得难以呼吸。

将军向他走过去，拍了拍Thor的肩膀。

“恭喜你，年轻人。”

“将军。”Thor敬了军礼。

“Thor，你怎么在这里？为什么陛下没有通知我。”将军很惊讶，虽然已经将近十年没有见过了，但是他没有忘记在十年前就可以用长枪把他的大将挑下马的王子。

“是我太莽撞了，没有对父亲进行汇报。”Thor笑了笑，看着坐在他对面的将军，“将军……您能给我看看，战俘的名册吗？”

“当然。不用担心Thor，我们已经清点过每一个高级官员的人头了。”

将军带着Thor走到他的小房间，然后把一本陈旧的名册递给Thor，“不过这是差不多六年前的东西了，在那之后我们再没有捉到过俘辱。”

“谢谢了，将军，您能让我，一个人待一会儿吗？”Thor盯着名册的封面，感觉自己的右眼皮不停地跳。

“当然。”

Thor做着深呼吸，翻开那本名册，在简单的战斗背景介绍后，Thor找到了一张丢失照片的俘辱介绍：

 

性别：男  
年龄：十七  
外貌特征：身形修长，皮肤白，黑发，绿瞳。  
官衔：少校  
个人介绍：Laufey的唯一子嗣

姓名：Loki Laufeyson


End file.
